


Flower Vases And Ink Pens

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Pieces With Friends! (Ha. Finally Fucking Have Some.) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & High School Teacher, Baker Watari Shinji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Florist Kyoutani Kentarou, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Language of Flowers, M/M, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Watari Shinji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Teacher Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Flowers and pens... both were important, filled with ideas. But how do they work together? How do they build each other up and keep it all from crashing down?





	1. Amaryllis

Kyoutani Kentarou was an omega that much was true. To onlookers they couldn't tell him from an alpha, his face a permanent-seeming scowl, features etched into it with a natural practice. It's not that he wanted to even be an omega in the first place, fate just decided he was supposed to be for some odd reason unbeknownst to him. If it were up to Kyoutani he would have presented as an alpha. He might as well have been one too!

 

His body was made of muscle unlike most omegas, strong with raw power, and aggression to rival even the haughty of alphas. At first glance, everyone thought him to be the secondary gender he was not and Kyoutani grew comfortable with that. But there were times where he was unmistakably omega. 

 

When it came to tending to his large garden of flowers and decorative plants, a soft calm and easiness that was almost motherly came about him. His face held no scowl and no frown, easy and soft as a mother staring at their child. Another unmistakable trait that reminded him of his omegan nature was his need and want to nest. He always had strong, strange urges at random times to build himself a nest of blankets and pillows then curl up for a nap or cup of tea. This is the part of himself that he did not like. The part that pissed him off and made his blood boil to no end. 

 

The day he presented and had his first heat was unbearable. He was writhing in pain, muscles sore and young body going through the many changes ahead caused. He hated every second of it and cried for a week after, locked up in his room and refusing to go to school.  It took an impossible amount of coaxing for Kyoutani to even step foot out of his room. 

 ---

Kyoutani doesn't remember exactly how he came to own the tiny flower shop. It seemed so far away when he thought about it. He still lived with his father in a small shabby apartment not too far from his little paradise. Then he recalled how he came to own the small flower shop. It had been on a particularly rough night, he was tired and irritated and most of all, starving. He stumbled upon an old woman at the little entrance, tending to some overgrown morning Glory's that clung to the walls. She noticed him watching and didn't take a second glance before inviting him in. She talked with him and they spent many nights and days together, enjoying the quiet presence of each other in the small place. 

 

One autumn morning she had come to Kyoutani as he was pulling weeds from the potted plants. She spoke calmly and softly, hoping young sixteen year old him wouldn't be angry. She told him about how she had a feeling that she wouldn't be around much longer. Maybe a year or two and that when she was gone, she wanted him to plant a very specific flower in her place and take care of the shop for her. He agreed without confrontation, thus began her teaching him to manage the business and taxes and anything else he would need to know about running the home like place. 

 

She had passed away peacefully two and a half years later, but Kyoutani didn't feel sad, he knew she wouldn't have wanted him to be. He smiled for her and did what she had asked him that chilly autumn day and planted the seeds to an azalea bush. "Yeah, I'll remember you." He had said to the seeds with a smile.

 

\---

 

He shook his head of bottle blond hair and let out a bored yawn. Today had been very slow for the shop considering it was mid-summer. The sun beat down high in the sky, causing sweat to drip from foreheads and backs, becoming a hassle with heavy lifting. Thankfully there was not much of that for his shift, only to move a few bags of soil and tend the flowers. Kyoutani was content with his life, aside from a few choice things, but content none the less.

 

A light chime filled the shop to alert the dog-faced man that a customer had arrived. He made haste in wiping the sweat from his head and finished watering the flower he was tending to. He made a light jog out to greet the little beta woman who had walked in. He tried his best to smile he really did! It came out as a scowl. "How can I help you?" He asked, hoping his voice came out more friendly than his face. The small brunette woman was a bit put off by the others fave but seemed to let it past her judgement. "Do you happen to have any arrangements that would be good for a parting gift? My son is leaving soon overseas for a long while and I'd like to gift him some flowers." She had explained, knowing what she wanted. 

 

Kyoutani perked at the thought of a goodbye arrangement, flowers beginning to be listed off in his head already at the thought. "Sure thing. Come have a seat so you can tell me exactly what you want." And she listened with a smile on her face when she realized he wasn't going to eat her whole. 

 

They talked for a good half an hour, agreeing on a price, the flowers, and the vase. Overall, the bouquet was going to be pretty pricey with some kg the flowers she demanded it contain. She was told of the price and a few things were altered before they reached an agreement and she left with a smile. Kyoutani went to work immediately to pick and choose the flowers. They would need to be ready the next morning so an all-nighter was what he saw in his near future. 

 

And he was right. After about midnight the omega grew restless as he fumbled with delicate flowers, needing to get up and move while also having the odd need to make himself a nest. Kyoutani sighed reluctantly and made his way to his small storage closet where he kept spare blankets for times like these. With a stretch of his arms and back, he grabbed a handful of soft fleece.

 

He set his nest up in a tight little corner of the shop where he could watch over the flowers and easily get to any that he needed without tripping or falling. His flower arranging began once more into the early hours of the morning. 

 

Around 7:40 in the morning is when Kyoutani finally, finally finished and perfected the bouquet. He was very proud of the arrangement and smiled, if only small, in pride. Now the only thing left was to deliver the arrangement safely.

 

* * *

 

What makes an Alpha? Is it an emotional sense? Is it a physical state? Perhaps it is both, or maybe it is neither. 

 

To Yahaba Shigeru, being an Alpha was a great responsibility. 

 

He'd been raised to know and understand that behind every Alpha there was an omega just as proud, just as powerful, and vice versa. He understood that you needed a mate to keep you grounded, someone equally as determined and strong-minded... someone who knew you better than anyone else in the world.

 

It was all rather romantic, in his eyes and though some thought him to be jaded, he was really just like everyone else.

 

He was looking for a mate. He was looking to find someone to share himself with. Someone he could take the burden off of... 

 

He was looking for a mate. But it wasn't a search. He is content with life now, knowing that if things stayed the same for a while, it'd all be fine if he just stayed in mind.

 

It was a morning like any other though. Except it wasn't. Tomorrow was the beginning of the new school term and he knew he really needed to be getting to bed, but he just couldn't catch a simple thought to doze on. So instead he sat there, simply filling out paperwork and cleaning up his planner, making sure he had the things he had his roster and the colour-coded seating chart he'd made. 

 

He did. And then... he was left with nothing. 

 

So, he was truly left to his thoughts. 

 

 _What makes an Alpha?_ He thought.  _Well, what makes an omega?_

 

_Jackpot._

 

He found something to wonder on.

 

_A health biology textbook describes an omega as 'nurturing, the most offhandedly caring of the secondary sexes.' It teaches that omega's should be prim and keep quiet unless spoken to, bare their throats silently to their suitors and prospects, but be careful not to look promiscuous or expectant. What bullshit._

 

He scoffed.

 

_Omega's should be damn cherished for even existing but some pricks from hundreds of years ago decided they had to act a certain way just to 'keep safe'. They should be safe, because they are human beings, it's ridiculous._

 

He felt his eyes shift down, looking towards his carpet as he suddenly wished for a glass of wine. Or a beer. 

 

_I hate Alpha's who think the world is theirs... who think omega's are a toy._

 

_It's sick._

 

And that, everyone, is how our dear Yahaba Shigeru ended his night. Bitterly and with thoughts of sadness and anger.

 

_An omega should just be someone who gets a heat. Personality and traits be damned._


	2. Lemon Scented Geranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geranium(lemon scented): unexpected meeting

Kyoutani was making his way out of his beloved shop to get to his delivery van, needing to get the bouquet to the woman on time. He could not be late at all by any means. Thankfully he gave himself a two hour head start and would end up being very early in his delivery. That thought alone soothed the omega. Well, until it all came crashing down. Literally.

 

He had been halfway out the door when the sudden clash of another body into his own caused his hands to slip from under his arrangement. And then there was the heart-shattering sound of glass breaking and water splashing onto the ground. He simply stayed where he was, not daring to look at the mess of flowers, glass, and water on the ground, if he did, he would probably kill whoever just decided to run into him.

 

The man in front of him, however, did dare to look and when he did, he let out a horrified gasp. “I-I am so sorry! Here!” He was quick to push some bills into Kyoutani’s hand. “I can’t do more right now, I-I’m sorry?”

 

And, oh, how that pissed him off. He didn't need handouts from some clumsy alpha!

 

Kyoutani glared angrily at the amber-haired alpha who had made him drop all his hard work. Then he felt tears welling up in his eyes, lip jutting out as he tried to contain the complete and utter despair he felt. Then he snapped. "You think your petty money is going to buy your apology! I slaved over that all night and you ruined it! Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can charm your way through it either! I'm not taking any of your shit!" He was fuming and tears were falling freely in anger and loss. Maybe some of his words were a bit harsh but the guy just destroyed his flowers!

 

“H-Hey!” The stranger snapped, looking as though he were attempting not to growl. He must have realized Kyoutani were an omega, then. “It’s nothing to cry over! They are just flowers and it’s not like I didn’t apologize! Hell, I even gave you money for them!”

 

And, oh, what a mistake it was calling them that.

 

"Just flowers! Just flowers! Do you know how expensive and rare and hard to grow 90 percent of that bouquet was to arrange! I spent all evening, night, and morning on that!" He looked at the time on his watch and felt himself pale. He quickly wiped his eyes and began to pick the broken arrangement up. "Now I have to remake the whole thing in less then an hour!" He hiccuped and then went ridged. He couldn't show how weak he was to this snooty alpha. So he didn't and though he’d turned his back on the stranger, he knew the Alpha could smell the anguish he was surely releasing.

 

“H-Hey... I really am sorry... it was an accident... please, don’t cry? I-If, um... there’s any way I can make it up to you...?” The man actually sounded apologetic, but Kyoutani was only angered more by the fact that this Alpha seemed to think he needed his help. What. Did he look like some helpless omega?

 

No, he didn't! And he was not a helpless omega. So with a short snarl, he turned his head to him. "Just leave." He said, before his temper could flare up anymore then it had. He could rearrange the flowers in time, thankful that he had written down the exact amount and placement of each flower and decorative plant in the bouquet.

 

“I-I really am s-“ However, when this unknown Alpha realized that the omega was no longer listening and definitely wasn’t looking for an apology, he sighed, turning his eyes back towards the leftover remains and then back to him once more. “See ya...”

 

It took all the strength in his body not to rip the stranger apart, so instead, he focused it on his flowers and quickly finished cleaning up. Once he was done cleaning his mess, it was back to work, strong hands flying around and grabbing at flowers and plants left and right. The work was tedious and made his chest ache, but he finally finished the bouquet for the second time. And with that, he was running to his van and rushing to get to the beta woman's house.

 

To say he was glad he made it was an understatement. He felt his whole body relaxant he was sure the woman could sense the change in his scent as well. She thanked him and money was exchanged, her complimenting how amazing the bouquet was and that her son would love it. He bowed and said goodbyes before heading back to his shop, needing to go through a few things before going home and getting some sleep. And probably a snack as well.

\---

Kyoutani was quietly making his way home, walking since it was only the next block down and he rather not waste the gas in his company van. He sighed, trying not to let his expression show much of his exhaustion. He stopped by a little corner store and grabbed some snacks he knew he would enjoy before paying and heading home. It was still early in the day, only just past noon so he could always get a nap in and open the shop up later. It was decided then that he would open up the next morning, Kyoutani deeming himself worthy of an evening off. 

 

Except the world seemed to be against him today and some Big Bad Alpha decided to bump right into him, causing all the snacks to fall out of his arms and onto the ground. The worst part was that the Big Bad Alpha didn't even stop or say sorry. No, he kept going. Kyoutani broke down into tears right there, picking up his snacks as he moped on home, chest hurting and face a tear covered scowl. 

 

The omega quietly toed his shoes off before lazily making his way to the couch to binge on some food. Thankfully his father wasn't there so he could do so freely. 

 

Halfway through his emotional eating and drama show binge, he came up with a solution and decided to put the plan into action. 

 

And so the next day that's why a very sassy Kyoutani was waiting outside his shop with arms crossed and face in a natural scowl, waiting for the Alpha that had run into him the previous morning.


	3. Eupatorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eupatorium: late; delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea: This chapter is essentially the same as the last, I guess, but it is completely in Yahaba's perspective, so it offers a whole other view on what was happening in our dearest Alpha's world! The majority of the fic will be done this way, so. I hope you guys enjoy! We split it up so that I would write Yahaba's chapters and Bo would write Kyoutani's chapters! However, all of the dialogue that happens between them in the chapters is previously decided between the two of us, so we can both use the same! <3

"Fuck!" Oh, boy. This morning was  _not_ starting out well. At all. "Jingles, what the fuck!?" 

 

Here stood Yahaba Shigeru, aged twenty-five and needing to leave in an hour for the first day of school. However, on the floor sat his cat, Jingles, and what was left of his favourite succulent plant, Walt. With potted dirt and shards of clay from the pot all over the floor. 

 

He realised, he guessed, that it was a little ridiculous of him to be swearing at his cat for knocking down his plant, but seriously... why this one?

 

_The one my sister gave me..._

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and getting to his knees, letting the tile touch his skin and wincing at how cold it was. 

 

"God... on the first day back..."

 

Shigeru found himself listing curses in his head,-  _alphabetically_ -so as not to actually cry.

 

Seriously, why should he cry? Because the one thing he had left- no, you know what, we're not doing that. It's too early and he needed to be positive in some sort of way so he could at least pretend he was surviving a new class with new students and undoubtedly, new staff.

 

He feels this day would be so much easier if he had Oikawa to help him get through this morning. He understood why the omega  _seriously_ _couldn't_ be there this time. He was newly mated, joined in the most intimate way with an Alpha of his own. An Alpha who just so happened to be the lead gym coach at the high school the three of them taught at. Which meant the Alpha could probably snap him into a few pieces if he wanted to. And... he made it clear he'd want to if Oikawa walked  _anywhere_ alone with  _any_ Alpha  _ever._ Even if that was Yahaba Shigeru, someone they'd known since he'd become Oikawa's roommate in college in the co-ed dorms. That should have given Iwaizumi enough time to trust the younger Alpha not to make a move on his now-mate, right?

 

_Wrong._

 

The Alpha was always around during their college years. Seriously. The two were never apart. If the man wasn't staying in their dorm with them, Oikawa would disappear to the Alpha's apartment off campus without even a phone call, something Shigeru actually  _wished_ he would have received. He looked up to the astrophysics major, knowing he could definitely learn something from the seemingly altruistic omega. 

 

_Wrong again. Well. About him being altruistic. Kind of. Nah. He's really sweet if you look past how... touchy... he could be._

 

But. It didn't matter. Because on the first day, Iwaizumi had a meeting with the newest staff member for the gyms, meaning he had to go in early and he took Oikawa right along with him. 

 

"Why today, Jingles?" He bopped her on the nose with his index finger, sighing as he picked up the white cat, taking her over to the couch in his small, little apartment. "You stay here, okay? I gotta clean up the glass."

 

He looked at his watch.

 

"Quickly too, because I have 27 fucking minutes, oh my God-"

 

He rushed back over to the window, grabbing the broom and dustpan, carefully sweeping up the stray pieces of glass and dirt first before getting back on his knees and softly palming the plant back into the pot as well as possible. He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips while he finally swept up the tinier shards and bits of dirt that got caught between the seal and the floor. 

 

With one last sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, standing up and disposing of the mess before lightly scolding his fluffy friend.

 

"Don't do that anymore, Jingles. That table," he pointed behind him, "is off limits. You busted Hana's gift."

 

Honestly. Shigeru could be taking this a  _lot_ worse, but he knew that he needed to keep a level head so he could get through it all.

 

"TWELVE MINUTES-" 

 

He fell on his way to the bedroom. 

 

But hey. Only Jingles and his closest twenty-f- oh. Closest twenty-three and a half succulents saw. Something told him they wouldn't tell. 

 

* * *

 

_You're going to be late, jackass- you left your house seven minutes late after you fell and that thing with the underwear!_

 

He had his head towards the ground, focusing on nothing but his madly dashed path towards the school building, until-

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

Hmm. Maybe he should have been looking up. For... two reasons. The first being that the person in front of him just happened to be a very, very pretty omega with very, very pretty eyes and a very, very pretty smell... But yeah. The second is... way more alarming and important, because wow, this omega looked pissed. And kind of...  _heartbroken?_

 

_Oh. Oh my God._

 

Shigeru cautiously let his eyes slide down to the mess on the ground in front of him, instantly bringing him back to the scene from this morning. 

 

_I just broke his arrangement..._

 

He let out an honestly horrified gasp, feeling awful when he realized he'd become Jingles. He quickly reached into his pocket, pushing some bills out towards the shorter male, who simply looked at the bills with astonishment. "I-I am so sorry! Here! I can’t do more right now, I-I’m sorry?"

 

However... the omega did not seem pleased with this. He gritted his teeth and raised his head to the sky. 

 

Soon, though, he realized that the omega wasn't just doing it to hold back his anger... he was starting to cry. And the odd beauty had begun to scold him in the street. This was not his morning. 

 

"You think your petty money is going to buy your apology! I slaved over that all night and you ruined it! Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can charm your way through it either! I'm not taking any of your shit!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks and Shigeru caught sight of a name tag, not even having noticed the pale blue gardening apron before.  _Kyoutani K._

 

"H-Hey!" He paused, allowing the omega to look at him and collect so he was sure he wouldn't get his throat ripped out the second he started talking. "It’s nothing to cry over! They are just flowers and it’s not like I didn’t apologize! Hell, I even gave you money for them!”

 

These... were not the right words. And he was... very aware. Very... terribly, guiltily aware.

 

"Just flowers! Just flowers! Do you know how expensive and rare and hard to grow 90 percent of that bouquet was to arrange! I spent all evening, night, and morning on that!" And the cute, yet very upset stranger looked at his watch and the Alpha felt twenty times worse. 

 

_This person was also in a hurry... and I just ruined that for him. And myself. I damn well deserve to be late at this point._

 

"Now I have to remake the whole thing in less than an hour!"

 

_I know nothing about arranging bouquets, but that sounds terrible..._

 

And suddenly, the omega was turning around, hiding his face and wiping at his eyes furiously, releasing a scent full of nothing but anguish and squandered pride. He felt his shoulders drop and he frowned slightly, running a hand through his hair again, a nervous habit. 

 

"H-Hey... I really am sorry... it was an accident... please, don’t cry? I-If, um... there’s any way I can make it up to you...?"

 

There was a tint of anger to the scent.

 

Shigeru couldn't blame him.  _At all._

 

"Just leave." He snarled.

 

“I-I really am s-" However... it didn't take an idiot to realize that the omega was no longer listening and Shigeru wasn't an- ok. He was definitely an idiot. But he knew when to resign. “See ya...”

 

And he left.

 

But he did look back. 

 

He saw the omega rush back inside, eyes alight with some sort of passion.

 

He shoved his money back in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

He had... somehow made it to the school on time. And by an even greater miracle, his first classes of the day went swimmingly. And now... lunch.

 

Which... he left on the counter in all of the excitement of the morning.

 

"Oikawa-san... Iwaizumi-san... please. Tell me you are coming back with me tomorrow... I can't do it on my own ever again... it's hard... he looked so upset..."

 

"Shi-chan, Shi-chan, Shi-chan! I can't  _believe_ you made an omega cry!"

 

"Yes, he can, he's lying to you-"

 

"Hush, Iwa-chan! I am trying to be sympathetic!" The Alpha squeezed his mates hand a bit too hard. "Ow! Damn brute!"

 

"Funny, that's exactly what you were saying last n-"

 

"SHUT IT!"

 

"Aww... even you can blush, Tooru, how cute. You look even more innocent than a young child-"

 

"You are so mean-"

 

"I don't know who you are acting for. It's only us in the break room-"

 

He looked around, his mates words proved correct. "You're right. Seriously, Shigeru. We  _have_ to pass by there tomorrow. You have to give a sincere apology.  _You thought he was cute._ You never think  _anyone_ is cute!" 

 

"Ok, we're not doing that, because that's not true."

 

"Name one person, Yahaba." This time it was Iwaizumi. "And it has to be someone you actually have a shot with."

 

"First of all, I have. Second, I don't have a 'shot' with this guy. I butchered the arrangement he stayed up  _all night_ working on. Not to mention the fact that he kinda seemed to hate me, so. Yeah. Plus, he's kinda. Y'know." He twirled a finger around his temple, making Oikawa glare at him.

 

"I'd be pissed too. You destroyed his work and cost him money. And time. Sounds like you're just making excuses. You're blushing." 

 

"You are." The other Alpha agreed.

 

He glared at the two across the break room table. 

 

"You two have become worse since bonding." He sighed. Stealing Oikawa's drink and ignoring his squeak. "If that's even possible."

 

"Bitter." 

 

_In sync._


	4. Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begonia(in general): Dark and unpleasant thoughts that distract from happiness and joy as well as being cautious about new situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me!(Bo) a little gift from me to you.

Kyoutani was in deep thought, mind wondering from one thing to the next. Was that alpha going to walk by again? Was he going to blow off the route he took yesterday and not walk by his little shop. He sighed shook his head. No he was over thinking things and it wasn't even that big of a deal. Why should he care about someone who messed up his bouquet and destroyed his flowers?

 

He shouldn't, so he won't. Or so he thought.

 

And so of course with the world always just in his favor, that’s when he saw him. He saw that Alpha and that ridiculously ugly fuchsia tie that adorned his neck. He stood up then, crossing into the sidewalk and stopping right in front of the man, who looked to be having a conversation with another person, one more trailing slightly behind with a dominating scent. It made him slightly weary.

 

Kyoutani looked up slightly to the alpha and glared, arms crossing and face a deeper scowl. Why did that smug ass alpha have to be taller than him. "Hey you." He said in a tone to match his scowl. Oh this alpha was in for it. And that damn tie was defiantly not his color- okay stay on topic. He was mad, very mad actually. And he needed to talk to this amber-haired guy about what he did the day prior.

 

In the next few seconds, a few things happened. The Alpha he was meant to be speaking to groaned and dropped his head. The one trailing behind immediately looked concerned and intrigued at this situation. And well... the omega he’d been conversing with simply raised a hand to stifle a laugh. “Oh, Yahaba-chan... did you not call back after a date again? How mean.” ‘So that’s not his omega,’ his brain inserted for no damn reason.

 

“What!? No, he’s-“ The Alpha- Yahaba- began to protest, before stopping, probably realizing he didn’t know what to call him without seeming like a huge dick.

 

"Kyoutani Kentarou. Owner of that flower shop and the person who 'Yahaba-chan' made drop a bouquet worth over sixteen thousand yen." He flashed his eyes curiously at the other omega, thoughts flying through his head for a moment before his eyes went back to 'Yahaba'.

 

“Sixte- that’s so expensive...” The omega tutted, glaring at Yahaba from the corner of his eye. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. Yahaba-chan told Iwa-chan and I a bit of what happened yesterday when we were on lunch break.”

“Yeah, hey, I’m Iwaizumi, please ignore him if you think he talks too much. Tooru, he probably just wants to talk to Yahaba?”

“But-“

“Kyoutani-san. I am very sorry about the flowers.” And suddenly, the Alpha was bowing and the omega’s breath was caught in his throat. “I can pay for the arrangement I broke. It really was just an accident.”

He sounded... sincere. Had he missed that in his anger yesterday...?

 

He must have because the alpha was bowing. Full blown bowing in front of him. It all felt a bit overwhelming, but he decided to accept the apology after a few moments of staring. "Just. Stand back up. Whatever. Pay for the arrangement when you can. Now I've got work to do. And get rid of that ugly tie. It doesn't look good at all."

And with that he was quickly walking back to his flower shop, making sure to take note of the annoying omega, Oikawa, and strong alpha, Iwazumi. The two seemed bonded as well, which caused a very weird pang of jealousy in his gut. Not that he would admit to that.

\---

 

 Kyoutani didn't know much about being an omega, but one thing he knew was that there were a couple inevitable weeks a year where he would have to hide himself away behind locked doors and pray that a stranger wouldn't break in. Or worse, his alpha parent would come in and punish him. For what? Being an omega. 

 

Something that had always bugged Kyoutani was that simple fact of him being an omega and not an alpha. He shook his head to clear his mind of the terrible thoughts and the fear of his own home. He quickly made himself busy with taking care of his flowers and making sure his shop was cleaned up and ready for any orders he would receive that day. 

 

Kyoutani sat down quietly in his chair behind the register and let out a sigh, finally allowing himself to relax and let his mind wander. It instantly went to sandy hair and sharp features. The alpha had smelt of a fresh spring day, one where the pavement was still wet from rain. He shivered and quickly moved his hands to cover up his scent glands as they ached oddly. Oh, that wasn't good. Not at all. He stood quickly, moving to lock the shop up and make sure the sign was turned to 'closed'.

 

He rushed about in a panic, making sure he found himself somewhere safe in a corner where he could relax his jittery nerves before he went home. Or tried to get home rather. It took him about an hour to get his pheromones and anxiety in check before he stood shakily and wondered his way out the shop. He knew he probably reeked of the sweet scent of preheat but he couldn't have himself going into a full-blown heat in his workplace. So he dealt with the hungry stares and kept his head down, jogging to his home.

 

He, thankfully, got there without much trouble besides an alpha or two trying to get him cornered. He growled and gave a solid kick to their nether regions to get away safely. Once he managed to get inside the bitter scent of alcohol wandered into his nose. He winched and quickly ran to his room, foot slamming and lock clicking. 

1...

2...

3...

A heavy sigh of relief flooded over his body when he didn't hear heavy footsteps. That allowed him to properly prepare his room, making a nest, laying out some choice 'toys', and making sure there were scent blockers on his window and door. 

 

He made himself comfortable in his nest and kept curled up while slight tremors shook his body. Thankfully he wouldn't have anything to worry about so far-

 

"Kentarou!"

 

He spoke too soon. Fear rushed into his body, causing him to whimper and shrink further into himself. 

 

Why of all times did it have to be now?

 

A loud slamming of a fist on the door sounded and the color rushed out from Kyoutani's face. No no no. This shouldn't be happening. He quickly scurried off to open the door and flinched back as a rough hand wrapped around his neck. 

 

He whimpered in pain and gripped the hand. "Why didn't you lock yourself in here earlier or go spend it with some alpha like the whore you are!" His alpha parent said with disgust clear in his voice as he spat at the omega.

 

Kyoutani submitted easily and whimpered again. "Sorry. I wasn't prepared." He said in a quiet whisper. He felt a wave of heat hit him and tried his best to hide his scent and make his father let go of him. The answer only seemed to do more harm than good as his father threw him to the floor and began collecting the items he would use in his heat to lessen the pain.

 

The omega gasped for a decent breath as he watched his valuable items being taken away, shoved into a bag to be thrown in a room until his heat was over. What made it worse for the twenty-five-year-old was when his blankets, clothing, and anything else that could be used as a nest was ripped away, thrown in the bag that his father seemed to have magically come up with.

 

Horror swept across his face as he reached out for the items, not wanting to endure a heat without them. But he made the mistake of not keeping track of his calendar and being unprepared. 

 

After a few more minutes his door was slammed shut, room screaming with emptiness. Desperately Kyoutani tried to find something,  _anything,_ he could use to build even the shittiest of nests. He found nothing and hid himself away in the corner of his closet, keeping himself rolled in a ball to give some sort of comfort. 

 

This was going to be a terrible week for him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I torture Kyou. I can't help it :')


	5. White Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy (white): consolation; comfort received by a person after a loss or disappointment.

This day, despite yesterdays odd situation, was already starting off so much better. 

 

Things had gone back to the ways of the previous year, Oikawa and Iwaizumi showing up at his apartment in order to get him up and ready back in full swing, along with the former cooking him breakfast and the latter threatening to pour cold water over his head if he didn't get out of the bed. (It wasn't an empty threat. The fellow Alpha had done it before, though for a different reason.) It felt like things would be getting back to normal soon and Shigeru really, really appreciated the idea after the previous days' failure. 

 

It was a truly excellent system, one that Shigeru didn't really want to change. So it didn't. His friends didn't mind, as his omegan friend would always joke to his mate that it was practice for getting their future children ready for the day. Iwaizumi would just blush and sigh, because "It's too weirdly similar to that exact scenario and I dunno how that makes me feel." And yet, it  _still_ hadn't changed. The two had mated and made a life for themselves and they still continued on with their routine. It was a thing he was ridiculously thankful for.

 

So... what made this morning feel different? 

 

He assumed it had something to do with the previous day and the way the man he met had gotten slightly under his skin. He felt horrible for what he'd done, wondering and searching for answers for signs on how he could fix it, but wondered if perhaps he shouldn't try based on that damn conversation. The omega had been twitching after the vase had slipped from his hands, shattering upon impact and leaving a silence in the air that was both freezing cold and burning hot. He nearly choked on the scents swirling around him. 

 

There had been thick indignation with just a hint of disbelief at the realization of what had happened. That lasted a total of exactly twenty-three seconds before the omega snapped. Yes. Shigeru had counted, because otherwise, the killer horror in those  ~~astounding~~ brown eyes would have killed him too. But it hadn't. And the man  _had_ reasonably begun to snap. What Shigeru hadn't expected was for the other to begin to tear up. That... that had broken his heart breaking despite not even knowing the guy. He wondered why. 

 

But... the thing that had kept him up all night was the way the omega's face had fallen, like he'd expected some stupid Alpha to come along and ruin something.  _Like it happened all of the damn time._

 

Shigeru really wished it hadn't been him. 

 

But it had.

 

He had been the Alpha to fuc-

 

_**"Yahaba Shigeru, if you don't get the fuck out of that goddamn bed, I am going to pour a whole pot of coffee into your bed."** _

 

That one worked. Because... that too... was not an empty threat. 

 

"Yep, yeah, I'm up!"

 

"Mmhmm." 

 

As he climbed out of his warm bed, he let his thoughts wander back to that omega with the strange hair and the soft features it seemed to hide behind.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken another thirty-seven minutes before they were finally out of the house, but it was ok, because they always planned it to go early. 

 

And now they were walking the route to the school. Shigeru was almost nervous, hoping they wouldn't run into that flower guy. That fact was apparently very obvious to his companions. 

 

"Yahaba-channnn... are you nervous that we'll run into that cutie from yesterday?"

 

"Tooru, you haven't even seen him-"

 

"Shush, Iwa-chan, he's cute. I can feel it."

 

"That's not how that works, but ok."

 

"Yes." The young Alpha cut in again, letting his thoughts run out loud before realizing that the other two were looking at him with a confused expression. "Ah.. I mean. Y-Yeah. Like. Kind of, because... I feel bad about what happened... and I mean, yeah, he yelled at me... but...? Was it really that unreasonable for him to...?"

 

"Oh, it was perfectly reasonable. You broke his flowers, Yahaba. You don't know how long it took to do that! Let alone how much it cost!"

 

"Shit... yeah. Oh my God. I am such a prick. If we see him, I have got to apologize... geez..."

 

The two nodded silently.

 

"Ok. But. Is he cute, though...?" Oikawa suddenly spoke again. 

 

"Tooru, shut the fuck up, oh my God-"

 

"Are you jealous of an omega, Iwa-chan...? How stupid-"

 

A smack ran through the air, followed by a whine. Shigeru stopped listening as the two started to bicker in the most married way.

 

And then suddenly... well, suddenly he saw that head of strange hair in front of him..

 

"Hey you." 

 

_Well. Shitttttt._

 

Shigeru groaned, dropping his head down and looking at his Oikawa for a bit of guidance.

 

“Oh, Yahaba-chan... did you not call back after a date again? How mean."

 

_Fuck. No. Nooooooo._

 

“What!? No, he’s-“ He gestured with his palm, realizing he had no clue how to refer to the man as anyone other than the guy whose day he must have fucked up so badly the previous day. 

 

The omega, though, didn't have any bars with explaining  _just_ _who_ he was...

 

"Kyoutani Kentarou. Owner of that flower shop and the person who 'Yahaba-chan' made drop a bouquet worth over sixteen thousand yen." 

 

_Ouch... that hurt._

 

“Sixte- that’s so expensive...” Oikawa clicked his tongue, sending a glare his way and Shigeru groaned internally, because Oikawa Tooru was nothing if not fickle with money. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. Yahaba-chan told Iwa-chan and I a bit of what happened yesterday when we were on lunch break.”

 

“Yeah, hey, I’m Iwaizumi, please ignore him if you think he talks too much. Tooru, he probably just wants to talk to Yahaba?”

 

“But-“ He attempted to protest.

 

“Kyoutani-san. I am very sorry about the flowers.” He spoke, cutting off any further prompting from his 'parents'. “I can pay for the arrangement I broke. It really was just an accident.”

 

Shigeru hoped 'Kyoutani' could hear the genuine sincerity in his voice. 

 

He bowed to make sure he knew.

 

It was humiliating.

 

"Just." He heard an almost stutter. "Stand back up. Whatever. Pay for the arrangement when you can. Now I've got work to do. And get rid of that ugly tie. It doesn't look good at all."

 

Oikawa laughed as the man walked away. 

 

"Damnnn. He is cute. And you told you off for having an ugly tie! Yahaba-chan, that means he is looking at you in an 'I'm attracted and focusing on small details' light!" 

 

"Oh my God, Oikawa-san. Please. Stop." 

 

To the omega's credit... he really did stop.

 

"So..." Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "Yahaba, when is the wedding?"

 

"HAHA!! IWA-CHAN AGREES!! YOU ARE BOTH CRUSHING!! YES!!"

 

It was clearly going to be another long day... Shigeru stopped fighting his sighs.

 

* * *

 

By the time he left the school, Shigeru was truly exhausted. He wanted to lay in his bed with his pet and scream.

 

But first... he had a stop to make.

 

He decided he would go back to the flower shop and apologize before offering to buy him dinner and pay off a part of that fee.

 

However... by the time he got there... the omega was gone. Which was very strange because before, he had seen it open until late at night. He wondered if the omega made his own hours. Hmm.

 

And so he sat outside awkwardly for about fifteen minutes, wondering maybe the guy had gone to get his own dinner. 

 

However, a man with cropped hair and an apron came out of the store next door, leaning down to talk to him. "Um... excuse me, sir... are you looking for someone...? Or waiting for something...?"

 

"Ah, I... 'know' the owner, kind of... do you know if he is coming back tonight?"

 

"Oh. Um..." The other laughed and he realized:  _Ah, another omega._ "He got a bit tied up and had to head home for the day... y'know... personal affairs."

 

"Oh." He said, realizing he had just sat there for an hour looking like an idiot. He started to blush.

 

"I'm glad you understand... I've had people yell at me before..."

 

This made his head snap up.

 

"But... it's not your fault he had to go..."

 

"Well, it's not his either, so I am glad I can help, y'know."

 

_This guy seems nice._

 

"Thank you! You seem nice too!"

 

"Oh. I said that aloud, huh?"

 

"Yeah. You did. Now, get up. You look like you could use a cookie. It's on me."

 

"Oh... thanks."

 

"I'm Watari. Watari Shinji. I work at the bakery next door."

 

"I'm Yahaba Shigeru. Glad to meet you."


	6. Aconite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aconite (Monkshood): ‘Hatred’ or ‘be cautious’.

This was horrible. Terrible and excruciating. Never in his life had Kyoutani had to deal with such pain before during his heats. Without with toys and without a nest it became damn near impossible for him to find any relief. 

 

His fingers did nothing to help,  not able to reach the spots he wanted or needed. The carpet didn't help either, rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He whimpered and slowly removed his fingers from his body and sat up, getting ready to stand on shaky legs. "Need something for a nest." He mumbled to himself and started to make his way to the door. He thought as well as he could in his head to try and figure out where his father would be. He guessed it safe and risked going out of the room to find anything for his little makeshift nest.

 

It sounded like a good idea.

 

He started by collecting the couch pillows, snatching the plush cushions while looking around for any signs of his dad. None so far. He grabbed a blanket or two that were laying over a chair by the couch. 

 

A whimpered passed through the omegas lips as he felt his heat flair up and his legs shake. He was in no condition to be doing this,but he just had to find something to comfort him. He quickly, well as quickly as he could in his state, ran to his bedroom and locked his door, starting to arrange himself a nest. 

 

Kyoutani by no means had made something he was proud of, the three pillows and two blankets did not make an ideal nest. It was simply enough to bring him comfort during the pain of his heat. It would work for now and that's all that mattered at this point.

\-----

It was a terrible idea. 

 

On the second to last day of his heat, Kyoutani's father found out about his secret collection of soft objects for his nest. 

 

The omega was sleeping for the first time in a while, nuzzled into a pillow as he sweat into the sheets and nest when a fist began to slam on his wooden door. He jumped from his sleeping position to stare at the door in pale white horror. 

 

"Open this god damn door right now before I break it down!" Yelled the alpha on the other end. Kyoutani quickly made his way to the door and opened it up, shaking fearfully as the large man glared down at him. Then he was looking into the room and his face became even more frightening. "What the hell is this?! I thought I told you you're not allowed to have one of those things?" His voice had gone frighteningly quiet.

 

The little omega whimpered and shrunk down into himself as the alpha pushed his way in and grabbed everything from his bed and threw it out the door. Then he was in Kyoutani's face, seething with hatred for his son. 

 

Another pitiful whimper left his lips as he submitted easily to his dad. Then the flash of a fist and a crack of bone was seen and heard. Kyoutani felt his head slam into the wall behind him, blacking out for a moment before the scent of iron filled his nose. Then another flash of a fist and then the feeling of hands gripping his throat and moving him about sent anxiety through his body. 

 

Mutters and derogatory slurs were thrown at him as he was lead through the house and into the kitchen, his anxiety flared once again. "I'll teach you a scent that you can focus on. Stop you from ever thinking of an alpha." Fear filled his veins.

 

After that, a few things happened:

1\. He punched his father and made his nose bleed.

2\. His father grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer.

3\. His father ran at him with said knife.

4\. The left side of his neck where one of his scent glands was located suddenly was stinging with an intense pain.

5\. He was slowly losing the ability to stand and blood was dripping on the wood floor of the kitchen.

And down he went, the floor slowly coming closer and closer to his face. He saw the shuffling of feet and heard the slamming of a door before his world turned black.

\-----

 Kyoutani woke again on the cool wood floor of his kitchen and the sticky feeling of blood covered his face and neck. He blinked his eyes and felt a sharp stinging in his neck before touching gently at the glass that were there and then regretting it immensely when he felt a large cut deep into the back. Not enough to need a hospital run, but enough to leave a large scar once it healed. He slowly sat himself up and hissed at the pain in his bones from where he had fallen asleep.

 

His heat was over, that kuchen he could tell, and it left his body in even more pain then the wounds he had. Slowly the omega got to his feet and started to slowly make his way to the bathroom, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

 

Once in the bathroom he took a long look in the mirror to assess how much damage his father had actually done and with a sigh, he cleaned himself up. It took a total of twenty minutes to rid himself if the blood and get a large bandage over his cut scent gland. It probably wouldn't work as well or ever again from the depth of the wound.

 

"I don't understand him." He mumbled to his reflection then gave himself a good once over. "He definitely won't have to worry about an alpha claiming me. No one would want an omega as scared or built as me. Who am I kidding. I should give up." Yahaba's face flashed in his mind and caused him to sigh. "Not helping." He mumbled to himself before walking away from the mirror and to the kitchen to clean the blood up from where he had fallen, literally, asleep. 

 

After that he decided to clean the rest of the house the way his father likes and grabbed something to eat, his stomach growling in hunger. 

His meal was quick and event-less, nothing happened besides the neighbours fighting with each other and a few people on bikes playing music too loud for the early- we well, decent time in the morning(?). Though it was more like the afternoon now that he thought about it. 

 

Dishes were washed put away as the calendar was checked, he could go into work tomorrow without the risk of his heat still being a problem. His only problem, explaining the large bandage on his neck to Watari. That was going to be a fun one. Not. 

 

So Kyoutani called his friend and let him know he would be back the next day and that his head had gone not so okay and he would need some platonic scenting once he was back in. 

 

An agreement was made and then the rest of the day was spent relaxing and getting things ready for work the next morning, which took much longer than he thought it would, so by the time the bottle blond was done and ready for the day to end, it was nearly midnight so the called it a night and went to bed with the sound of a gentle breeze against the window. Tomorrow would be a better day, he just hoped it went well and that that attractive- um, decent looking, alpha would stop by again for a proper apology. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the month late chapter, but personal things had gotten in the way. We hope to update more regularly and will try to work out a schedule of when to post.


End file.
